In optical transceivers, photonic integrated circuits (PICs) interface with other optical components such as fibers, lasers, and other PICs. Edge coupling is an approach that allows a PIC to interface with other optical components. Typically, mode sizes in PIC waveguides are very small. Mode size refers to the dimension of a mode in an optical waveguide in a certain direction, for example, the energy distribution in the transverse direction. For example, the mode size of a typical 450 nanometer (nm) by 220 nm waveguide in a silicon-photonic-based PIC is about the size of the waveguide itself, which is much smaller than the mode diameter of a standard 9.2 micrometer (μm) single-mode fiber. Additionally, there are often differences in mode shape between the PIC waveguides and other optical components such as lasers. Mode shape refers to the relative dimension of the mode size in two different directions, for example, a horizontal direction and a vertical direction. An optical signal comprises one or more information signals (e.g., data signals) that are imposed onto optical wavelengths. For example, an optical wavelength may be in the visible spectrum or near infrared, for example, from about 850 nm to about 1650 nm. Optical signal that are allowed to travel through a waveguide are referred to as modes (e.g., modes of light) and groups of allowed modes form bands. A waveguide has a finite number of guided propagation modes which can support one or more modes. For example, a single mode waveguide has a single guided mode per polarization direction. The number of modes, the transverse profile amplitude of the modes, and the propagation constants for the modes depend on the waveguide structure and the wavelength of an optical signal. An improper horizontal to vertical ratio of the mode shape can reduce coupling efficiency. Previously, a single inverse taper structure has been used to expand the mode of a waveguide. However, the waveguide thickness and width are the only parameters to change the mode size and/or mode shape, which limits the extent that the mode size and mode shape can be changed. Thus, it is desirable to have an edge coupling device with the ability to adjust the mode size and/or mode shape of a PIC waveguide to match the mode size and/or mode shape of an optical component that is coupled to a PIC to improve coupling efficiency.